The Story of what they want!
by maxibon14
Summary: Harry's feelings for Hermione are getting out of control he thinks about her every day, and Hermione's feelings for Harry isn't getting any better either it has gotten to the point where Hermione can't even speak to Harry thinking she will spill to Harry
1. Spiders, angry and Love

AN: I do not own Harry Potter or any of these Characters, J.K Rowling does!

Harry watched as the trees of the forest whizzed by, he looked over to his best friends; Ron was busy dreaming about spiders, which meant he was squirming every second. The there was Hermione she slept so peacefully her curls floating down her back. Harry smiled to himself. "It's a good thing she has no idea the way I feel about her" he said quietly to himself, minutes later Ron woke screaming which also woke Hermione.

"Oh my god the spiders they just wouldn't stop coming at me I tried oh how much I tried" Harry sniggered and let out a small laugh, where Hermione was now wide awake realized what had just happened she giggled at the fear Ron had for such little things.

"Honestly Ron, why can't you just face your fears and get over your fear of those tiny little things" Hermione said through her giggles. Harry nodded, "Yeah why can't you, I mean if I can face Voldermort then you can face spiders" Ron gave them both dirty looks, "But Voldemort doesn't have eight legs does he Harry?" Harry stopped laughing,

"Well I suppose your right" he sniggered.

Hermione looked deep at Harry trying to not let him catch her gaze at him, trying not to look into those stunning emerald eyes of his. But she was to slow Harry looked back at her and gave an adorable grin, she and him both stared at each other both smiling.

"So Hermione since you're so smart how do I so called face my fears?" Hermione broke the stare with Harry which she desperately didn't. "Well maybe making up bug spray in your dream and spraying them all" She smiled. Harry laughed "Or a shoe!" he said adding his fun of it in.

"You both think you're so smart don't you, I'll come back when you get rid of those smarty pants comments" Ron stood up and left the compartment. They both laughed at the sliding door in which Ron just left from, and then looked back at each other. Their awkward moment was getting longer each of them reading a book and then every so often taking a secret glance at each other. It was until they both looked at the wrong time and caught each others glance. Hermione giggled and stared right at the floor.

Harry smiled, "What's so funny?" he asked, she looked back up at him, "it's just really quite, and weird" she answered, Harry nodded "yeah I know what you mean, so why is it weird?" Hermione bit her lip pretending to think when she knew the answer and it was that she liked Harry and was afraid if she talked to him she would splurt out how much she liked him. "I dunno, do you know?" Harry blushed he knew the reason; he liked Hermione lots and was afraid of rejection.

"Maybe…" he went to say something but looked into her brown eyes and lost his words. He then started to stutter. "I….I….Li… I… Dunno" he managed to finally say. Hermione just looked at the floor. Harry walked across the compartment and sat next to her. "Yeah so what are you reading?" Harry asked trying to make conversation.

"I am reading Hogwarts of History of course when have I ever gotten sick of this book?" She laughed. Harry smiled, "I should of guessed" Hermione stretched out and let out a yawn.

"I was having such a good dream until Ron woke me" She said. Harry looked down at her "What about?" She smiled, the dream was about Harry maybe liking her back Harry and her sharing a kiss, but she had to cover it up. "About what Hogwarts has in store for me" She said. Harry nodded, "Hermione you can um… rest on me if you want, because I need some shut eye too" He said hoping she would say yes. "Yeah of course if you don't mind" Harry moved down the couch and rested his head on the end cushion and Hermione nestled her head into his chest.

"Goodnight Hermione" He said whispering.

"Goodnight Harry" and with that they both feel asleep dreaming of each other.

AN: Hey guys please review and give me some ideas and tell me what I should fix up in the next chap bye…


	2. Messy Hair and giggling

Harry and Hermione slept on both dreaming about one another both thinking what it'd be like to hold and kiss one another. Ron opened up the compartment door, "Look I suppose you guys…."- he was saying until he caught a glimpse at the two sleeping peacefully, Ron's ears went red with anger. He had liked Hermione since first year and tried his hardest to tell her but knew she never felt the same way, he stared down at them frustrated with Harry his so called best friend moving in on his girl. Of course Ron had never told Harry about his attraction and feelings to Hermione, so really he had no reason to be angry but the two of them together her head on his chest and both breathing steadily made him want to throw up.

Ginny walked into the compartment and saw Hermione and Harry, then Ron staring across from them, he didn't blink his attention was fully on them. Ginny knew and saw the way that Harry and Hermione had been looking at each other lately and she had an idea that Ron had liked Hermione, but now this just proved her theory with Ron looking so furious. "Ron" She said shaking him by the shoulder. Ron looked up at her still with a frown on his face. "Hi Ginny, I was just…err… watching these two" He said. Ginny looked down at them again. "He likes her Ron, he has for a long time" Ginny said softly. Ron just stared at them. "I wondered why he didn't even pay me attention, I thought long and hard and it wasn't till recently I noticed their looks between each other that I realized Harry Potter is in love with Hermione Granger" She said.

But Ron didn't want to hear it; it was to frustrating that he had to wake them up.

"Oi Hermione, Harry wake up I think we're nearly there" he lied. Hermione's eyes slowly opened and looked at Ron and Ginny then up at Harry who had not woken yet.

She yawned and patted Harry on the stomach. "Harry, it's time to get up" She said softly. Harry fluttered his eyes open revealing his large green eyes that stared right back at Hermione. Harry hadn't even noticed Ginny or Ron yet.

"Okay Hermione I'm up how was your sleep?" he asked until he set his eyes on Ron and Ginny. "Ahhh!" he screamed. Which scared Hermione as well, "How long have you guys been there?" he asked searching for answers. Ron looked at Ginny and lied. Ron was watching them for at least 30 minutes; "Just got here" he lied again. Ginny nodded. Harry fully rose and looked at Hermione.

"Sorry for scaring you" he said smiling. Hermione couldn't contain her laughter Harry's hair was up and everywhere, his messy usual black hair now looked like a bird nest.

Harry looked at her confused, "What you laughing at?" he asked.

"You're….. (Giggle)….Hair... (Giggle)" she laughed. Harry put his hands on his head and felt the mess in which it was. He tried to straighten it out but it seemed to not stay down. Hermione was now cracking up laughing. Harry smirked at her and went in to tickle her, "Harry stop no!" She yelled trying to contain her giggles. Harry stopped and smiled "Serves you right" he said proudly looking at a smiling Ginny and frowning Ron.

"Ron, what's up mate?" Harry asked wondering why Ron looked so sad.

Ron looked down at the floor, "Oh nothing I just realized something" he said trying to smile. Ginny patted him on the back. Hermione recovered from her giggling session and was now ruffling up Harry's hair. They were back at it again him tickling her and Hermione ruffling his hair.

Time passed and Hermione and Harry continued to play little jokes on each other, which was obviously flirting to on-lookers but to them it was just playing around fun. Lavender, Pavarti and Neville all entered the compartment, so they discontinued their fun.

The girls grabbed Hermione and Ginny and all the girls left the compartment for a so called girl chat. Dean and Seamus joined Ron, Harry and Neville.

The girls all ran around the train frantic, they we're on a high Ginny was flirting with every boy in sight and Lavender and Pavarti were quizzing each other on what boy was hotter this year. The girls finally calmed down and sat in a circle in a compartment all to themselves.

"So girls who likes who this year?" asked Lavender. Ginny smirked,

"Well…. I like ..." She squeezed her face up tight and said the name "Dean" She said loudly.

All the girls giggled with excitement. "Lav? Pav? How about you two?" She asked. Lavender took a deep breath

"Now Ginny don't get mad or anything but Ron is looking handsome this year and is quite a jokester" she said hoping she wouldn't get into a cat fight with Ginny.

Ginny smiled "Thank god someone likes him, I started to feel sorry for my brother, nah you're alright Lav" She said smiling at her.

All the girls looked on at Pavarti, "Seamus, I can't believe I am telling you all this" She said dreading what she had revealed.

The girls broke out into hysterics, "well that settles it we all like someone" Ginny yelled out. But she was soon silenced by Lavender.

"Not all of us, we haven't heard from Hermione yet" She said steering a glare at her. Hermione blushed crimson. "Hermione is easy" said Ginny, "She has the hots for Harry walked in on them two sleeping on top of each other so cute they were" Ginny blurted out.

Hermione's eyes opened wide in embarrassment. "Oh honestly girls, its nothing he would never feel the same way about me and plus I don't want to ruin our friendship" She said quietly. All the girls screamed "WE KNEW IT" yelled Pavarti.

A:N) Hope you liked it 'ultra-violet-catastrophy' sorry I didn't add a chapter sooner I have had computer trouble and trouble getting into this website I added a Ron being jealous sort of thing into this and I hope you like it… sorry again.


	3. Ron's terrible Timing

The girl chat had ended and Ginny and Hermione made their way back to the compartment where Harry and the boys were. Hermione and Ginny had walked in on the same topic that the girls were talking about.

Harry was about to speak when the girls walked in, "Nice topic boys" Ginny said with a rather large smirk on her face. The boys stared at her. Dean's face lighted up at the sound of Ginny's voice.

Ginny and Hermione waltzed over and sat near the window away from the boys. The girls began giggling and talking about their previous topic, the whispered so lightly Ginny and Hermione had trouble hearing each other.

"So you going to put a move on Harry, you know flutter some eyelashes and flick some hair?" Ginny whispered teasing Hermione. Hermione's eyes squinted,

"What did you say, I can't hear you?" Hermione asked whispering back. Ginny just shook her head, "Never mind" The girls stared out the window until the boys had stopped talking about Quidditch.

Ron was watching Harry closely, Harry was taking some glances at Hermione every once and a while and Ron had just about enough of it, Ron decided to take matters into his own hands. So when the usual food cart came round, with always the same lolly-lady, instead of Harry offering everyone with his money, Ron counted up his only coins that he had been saving. "Anything from the lolly-cart dears?" asked the little old lady. Harry went forward is taking out his money from his pocket but was caught off guard with Ron outstretching and putting his coins into the money jar.

"Yes please, Hermione would you like anything?" Ron asked looking at Harry as he spoke. Harry clearly never knew about Ron's attraction and feelings towards Hermione so he took it as a friendly jester. While Ginny knew what Ron was doing and she really didn't like it. She didn't want Ron getting together with Hermione, Ron was too selfish, sure Harry had all the fame and girls following him, but that wasn't because of a good thing. His parents had died, he had lost Sirius his godfather and now he was left alone without anyone but friends. He had a crazy lunatic and the most powerful wizard of all time after him Voldermort and lived with his horrible Aunty, Uncle and Cousin, who treated him like crap. Ginny always hated the way her brother would always see Harry as competition, because little did Ron know that he had the best gift of all over Harry, Family.

Hermione shook her head, so Ron was left with asking everyone if they wanted everything, he did not make any impression on Hermione. Because Hermione never cared about money, Ron paid over 6 galleons for all the food and none went to his Hermione.

The train was coming closer to Hogwarts, so Dean, Seamus had left their cart to get changed. The trio and Ginny were all in their robes ready for the new school year.

They opened their carriage door and stood out sucking in the night air. The four of them got into a carriage and in no time were at Hogwarts gate. They took their seats and watched this years first years be sorted into their houses. Gryffindor had 34 new students and most were boys. After their tummies were full and Dumbledore's introductory speech, they made their way back to the Gryffindor common rooms.

Hermione and Ginny sat on the large red couch, in an intense chat about what they were talking about on the train. When Harry and Ron walked up, Harry knelt down beside Hermione's cheek. So close to her, that she could feel his hot breath on her cheek. "So what are you girls whispering about?" Harry asked curious. Ginny smiled up at Harry as Hermione turned her head to meet Harry's blazing green eyes head on.

"Why should you care Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry smirked,

"Now Ginny we don't want you filling our Hermione's head full of girlie crap" Harry explained, "I am worried for Hermione, spending so much time with you, next she will be snogging boys in the hallways like a certain someone" Harry teased.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "okay I was going out with him you do realize" Ginny defended herself, "But not to worry Harry, Hermione is a smart girl" Ginny reassured Harry. Harry moved away and sat on the opposite couch. Ginny gave Hermione a wink. And the girls said goodnight and went to bed, to continue their talk.

Ron and Harry sat across from each other staring; "Hey Harry" Ron finally broke the silence.

"How do you make a girl that hasn't seen you in a boyfriend way see you?" Ron asked, confused at even the way he put his own question.

Harry smiled, "Is there a lucky lady Ron? Who might she be?" Ron yawned and stretched, "There might be" Ron said nodding his head.

"Who is she?" asked Harry excited, maybe if Ron told him who he liked and Harry told Ron that he liked Hermione they could help each other out.

"Hermione" Ron said. Harry stared at Ron, in shock.

"Hermione!" Harry repeated, "Why?" He asked not realizing how surprising his tone of voice was.

"Should I have to have a reason for liking her?" Ron asked narrowing his eyes at Harry. Harry shook his head, he was in trouble alright.

"MAKEOVER" Ginny yelled, "why not just blow him right away and make over yourself, have a new look" Ginny offered.

Hermione hesitated, "well if he does like me shouldn't it be because I'm myself and not someone fake?" Hermione asked. Ginny sighed, "Was so looking forward to it though" she added.

Hermione smiled, Ginny looked at Hermione uneasy, "Hermione" Ginny asked. Hermione looked up. "Yeah what's up Ginny?" Ginny looked down at the floor,

"Well you like Harry and I am pretty sure he likes you right" Ginny explained, Hermione just nodded. "Well what if someone was angry and a little upset at the two of you being together" Ginny finished. Hermione looked at her puzzled.

"Who would be upset?" She asked.

"Ron" Ginny spoke, "He's like you for sometime now, I am just warning you if he tells Harry, Harry might back off all together without wrecking his friendship, but please don't tell Ron I told you or Harry" Ginny said scared of what Hermione might say.

"Oh great, I could never see Ron that way, but don't worry I wont"

Harry lay in his bed thinking; 'Ron liked Hermione could this get any worse' he rolled over several times. 'One thing is I won't give her up without a fight' Harry said to himself before falling asleep.

A:N) Okay that was my first chapter in a while I was going to leave this until after new years but because of SoMe wEirDo I have decided to write a chapter to keep you interested, so until the new year this story will not be worked on. Thank you and Happy New year.


	4. Mornings together and Ron's Jealousy

A:N) Hey everyone, just wanted to say this story is only 2 more chapters including this one long, I just didn't want to drag it on so enjoy and review review review, oh and I dont own any Harry Potter poeple.

Harry woke up the next morning to find Ron's snoring had reached climax. He tried to roll over and cover his ears with his pillow but it didn't even seem to soften the snores.

Harry got up and went into a shower and put his clothes on. He walked down stairs to find Ginny sitting by herself. "Morning Gin" Harry said cheerfully. Ginny looked up and smiled. Harry took at seat next to her. "How come your brother always finds a way to wreck my year?" Harry asked. Ginny looked up.

"What you talking about Harry?" Ginny asked puzzled.

"Never mind" Harry answered. Ginny shook her head and went back to what she was doing.

"How'd your little chats with Hermione go last night?" Harry asked trying not to seem like he was dying to know what they were discussing, now that Ron liked Hermione too. Ginny's eyebrows rose, "Nothing justabout boys why are you so interested Harry?" Ginny asked, trying to get an answer out of Harry. Harry struggled for a moment. "No reason just don't want you corrupting my Hermione" Harry said happy with himself.

"You're Hermione?" Ginny asked tilting her head.

"Yes my Hermione, who knows what crazy stuff you've gotten into her head.

They both turned at the sound of someone behind them, it was Hermione.

"Good morning guys, why are you all up so early?" Hermione asked yawning.

"Well I had some business to take care of" Ginny explained.

"And Ron snoring reached breaking point" Harry smirked. Hermione laughed. Ginny started to pack up her things,

"Well I have to go get some things done, I'll see you guys at breakfast" Ginny grabbed her stuff and walked through the portrait door.

"Wonder what stuff she has to take care of?" Harry asked.

"Who knows" Hermione answered. Hermione yawned again, "So Mr. Potter tell me about Ronald's snores" laughed Hermione, "I do feel sorry for you" Hermione said.

Harry smirked, "Well Ron's reached this point in his lungs where they can't hack it and have let it rip, to be honest" Harry went on.

Time passed about hearing about Ron's snores, Hermione's talks with Ginny, what they did on the summer and other stuff. Ron woke up and headed down stairs. His first sight was Hermione's hand on Harry's as he told her about the Dursley's and what terrible stuff they put him through. Their eyes were locked with each others, and their body language was far to comfy for Ron's liking.

Ron made a grunt, which got the two's attention, Harry quickly removed his grasp with Hermione's hand.

Hermione noticed this and felt a little hurt inside. "Hey mate" Harry said, but all Ron could think about was 'mates don't steal each others crushes' Ron shook that thought off and sat down between the two. Hermione and Harry both moved over, awkwardly. The trio sat with each other, with Harry and Hermione both dying to be alone with each other and Ron dying to be alone with Hermione. Time passed with them all discussing their summers. Finally other Gryffindor students started to wake. Lavender came down the stairs smiling happily. "Hi Ron" She said sweetly, Ron smiled, "Err…. Hi Lavender" She walked by him, smiling deeply at him. A grin appeared on Hermione's face, she knew what lavender was doing, as she had tried it many a times with Harry, and seemed to work a charm. Ron got up and called after Lavender. Leaving Harry and Hermione alone, Harry looked at Hermione smiled and moved in closer to her. "So… first day you scared?" Harry asked.

"Harry when have I ever been scared of learning" Hermione answered, knowing she would possibly get a reaction off Harry. Harry rolled his eyes, "Bloody hell Hermione, I saw that one coming" He said. Hermione smiled, "Am I that obvious?" She asked. They both laughed, when Ginny walked back through the portrait door, to find Dean in her path. They both watched on as Ginny and Dean flirted with each other. "He likes her" Harry said, "But you can't say anything" Harry said softly. Hermione looked up, "good cause she likes him too" Hermione said, "And don't you say a word Harry Potter" Hermione said putting her finger to his mouth. Harry looked down at Hermione's finger on his lips. He grabbed it and tied her up with her hands, crossing them over each other to create a very hard bind to get out of. She had given up the instant he touched her hand, she sat leaning against his chest in the bind, When she felt Harry's breath against her. "Give up?" He asked.

"Never" Hermione replied, Harry let her go slowly. They stared at each other for a split second, when Harry's hand met Hermione's cheek, "You've got an eyelash" Harry made up just to touch her. His hand rubbed against Hermione's cheek. But Ron talked to Lavender spotted this, and ran over and interrupted this intimate moment. Harry and Hermione both sighed angry with Ron's time.


	5. All together now

A:N) Hello this is the last and very long chapter hope you enjoy it and please review.

The day had passed, with Harry and Hermione not having any contact since morning, as Ron had been hovering between the two. Ginny became angry with Ron, how were the two to spend time and realize what they had with each other if Ron would constantly interfering with their relationship. Harry had tried many times to talk to Hermione over dinner, to have any contact with her, even one touch would satisfy him, he tried accidentally pretending to kick her leg under the table, but missed hitting Ginny and Lavender instead. Hermione also tried, she asked Ron to switch seats because Seamus was making funny sounds with his mouth every time he took a bite. She though Ron had given in at one point but Ron said he couldn't move because he was near the chicken. Harry and Hermione weren't the only ones annoyed with Ron, Lavender who sat across from him watched on as Ron prevented Hermione talking to Harry, she was a little jealous. Lavender did although succeed more times than the others at getting Ron's attention. Desert was served and they all gave up at their attempts, instead Harry focused his time on encouraging Dean to make a move on Ginny.

"You both get along really well" Harry would say, Dean and Ginny would both blush at all the attention they were getting. Ginny seemed to be the only girl who would get noticed this year by her crush. Dinner ended and they all headed back to the common room. Luckily for Harry and Hermione, Ron admitted to being tired and went to bed early leaving the two to finally have some time alone.

Harry grabbed Hermione suddenly and out of the ordinary he held onto her. Hermione laughed as they both flung onto the couch.

"Finally" Harry said a little too loud. Hermione turned round to meet his eyes,

"Finally what?" She asked. Harry looked away very nervous that she had heard him.

"Harry!" Hermione begged.

"Well it's just I don't know if you've realized but Ron hasn't let me talk to you all day and I missed you" He said holding her tightly. Hermione hid her blush.

"Yes I have noticed that wonder what's up with him?" She asked. Lavender walked over to Hermione and Harry and smiled at them in the position they were.

"Glad you both are happy" She said sadly. Harry looked up,

"What wrong Lav?"

Lavender looked around, "well its Ron I like him" She whispered.

Hermione had already known this but still acted surprised. Harry smiled, "Thank god, someone likes him" He said happy to hear that Ron wouldn't be totally alone. "So what's the problem then?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry, he's been worried about you two all day that with all the flirting, eye contact etc… its like I'm invisible" She explained quietly.

Harry let go of Hermione and they both sat next to each other with Hermione's legs over Harry's.

"Well lavender, for Ron to notice, because he is a terrible person to notice when to make a move or leave people be, you have to straight out tell him"

Harry said offering any advice he had learnt about Ron's love life over the years. Hermione nodded at Harry's advice. Lavender's eyes opened wide,

"So really just get Ron alone and kiss him or straight out tell him" Lavender summed up. Harry and Hermione both smiled and nodded. Lavender smiled and walked away leaving the two alone again.

Ginny looked round the common room, it was really weird she thought, Pavarti was sitting in the corner with dean in instance conversation, Harry and Hermione were on the couch rather close and pretending they could guess what the other was thinking. Lavender had disappeared probably gone to find Ron, and here was dean and her sitting together pretending to act dumb about what Harry had been saying to them at dinner. All the girls were with their crushes.

Lavender walked up the stairs and stood outside Ron's dorm. Her palms were sweating and hoping that Harry was right. Ron wasn't asleep as he was really tired he just lay their staring up at the ceiling. When he heard a knock, he got up and opened the door to find Lavender staring at him and looking rather scared. Ron smiled,

"Hey Lavender, what's up?" He asked, wondering why she was here. Lavender said nothing she just walked into his room and once Ron closed the door, he turned and kiss him. Ron kissed back but let go after a few seconds.

"What was that for?" he asked stuck for six.

"Ron I like you, and figured the only way to get your attention was to kiss you" Lavender admitted. Ron's eyebrows rose, so high that you could hardly tell if he had any.

"Okay" he said, and Lavender planted another kiss on him.

Meanwhile Hermione watched Pavarti and Seamus walk away, Pavarti winked at Hermione signaling that she'd bagged him and they both walked out of the portrait hand in hand. She looked over at Ginny who was now snogging Dean and gasping for breath. And Lavender had disappeared to see Ron; all that was left was Harry and her. Harry noticed Hermione's attention had disappeared and looked in the direction Hermione was looking at.

He watched Dean kissing Ginny and smiled. "It's a snogfest" Harry whispered. Hermione's attention turned back to Harry.

"It is, Pavarti and Seamus, Gin and Dean and Lavender and hopefully Ron." She said. Harry laughed; "Well it's getting late" Hermione said getting up from the comfy position she was in with Harry.

"Good night Harry" She knelt down and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Harry smiled. He watched as Hermione walked up the stairs and decided to go to bed too. He walked into the dorm to find Lavender on top of Ron kissing passionately. Lavender jumped up.

"Harry hi, um…" Harry smiled.

"Night guys" He said and jumped into his bed. Harry heard Lavender leave, Dean wondered into the room and next Seamus.

All boys hit the sack, and Ron's terrible snoring, he had had just about enough of it and went down to the common room with his pillow and blanket. He set up a bed and tried to get to sleep. He wished so bad that he made a move on Hermione; maybe his sleep would be more peaceful. It was then that he felt someone by his ear.

"What are you doing up?" She whispered into his ear, his body all tensed up it was Hermione.

Harry turned to meet her eyes, "Ron's snoring couldn't sleep" he replied "What are you doing?" He asked. Hermione sighed,

"Couldn't sleep either all the girls were having very disturbing dreams, about all the boys, so I left" Hermione explained. Harry grabbed her, and whisked her into his arms.

"So you sleeping down here tonight?" he asked.

"Have no choice now" She said staring into his eyes. Harry's hand lifted up and rubbed Hermione's cheek.

"I was hoping you'd say that" he whispered.

Hermione looked down at his chest,

"Harry I- "

Hermione began when Harry's lips met hers. He continued to kiss her, moving from her bottom lip and slightly nibbling on it then moving up her cheeks to her neck then back to her both. Hermione lay there kissing Harry back, so happy that she finally was his in his arms. His hands ran down her sides, residing on her hips, he grasped her tightly a grasp that told Hermione he would never let go. Their kisses went throughout the night, as they watched through the common room windows as the sun rose.

"Hermione I love you" Harry whispered into her ear. Hermione turned and kissed him lightly

"I love you too Harry".

The End.

A:N) Well that's it, its all over I hope you enjoyed the story I know it is short, but I wanted to quit teasing you all and get them together. Please review on the bad and the good would really appreciate it for my future stories. Thank you to all my reviewers. Ta ta.


End file.
